Rockets are often designed with the capability to deliver different types or classes of warheads. The warheads may be attached, interchangeably, to the rocket at the start of a mission or at any time prior to launch, with the choice based on the specific requirements of the mission. Each class of warhead will typically exhibit different physical characteristics such as, for example, mass and aerodynamic properties. Furthermore, there are many different warheads from various sources without extensive standards in configuration and options. Flight parameters are dependent on these properties, and as such, the rocket guidance and control systems need to determine which warhead has been attached. One solution to this problem is to provide an additional external switch on the rocket (or re-purpose an existing switch), which could be set by the personnel that configure the warhead to the rocket. The switch setting can identify the warhead and thus define the rocket configuration. This approach is undesirable, however, because each additional switch that is provided increases the possibility of operator error, and the repurposing of an existing switch may result in some loss of functionality associated with that switch. Furthermore, such an approach requires manual operation, and it is generally desirable to minimize such manual techniques, especially during combat situations.